Forum:Online Play and Character Backup
online play is a fun way to play with friends and make new ones, but some people unlike myself like to fuck up peoples characters. now im not saying i don't have the tools(weapons and items) to do that same i'll only do it if i feel it is necessary. unlike some people who will try to currupt you if you don't have your mic on or if you don't have one in the first place. which makes it so you have to make it a habit to have a back up of your character(s) (1)on a save device that has atleast i gigabyte of memory or (2) on a seperite account. either one will do but the second one is easyer to keep up with. i'm not gonna list all the weapons and items that can currupt you or harm you so ill put it this way be carfull what you pick up and always ask is this weapon or item save to pick up. cause there are some with built in safe guards that make it so if anyone but the person that dropped it pickes said weapon or item it will currupt the whole lobby including the person who dropped it. im not to sure if there are items that have safe guards too i just wanted to say it just incase there are. and buy the way don't try listing the names of things cause with the correct willow tree the person that has the weapn or item that can currupt they can change the name of said weapon or item. basiclly what i'm saying is if you list something and someone finds it in your post if it matches what they have it named they can change it or even take the name off of it. i'm not revieling which willow tree is need cause if i did then eveyone that has the wronge one will want the right one. anywho if you have a TKY version or find it don't download it if you already have it get rde of it why you might ask it has a back door built into it that allows the creator to take any file program off your computer. CKY is ok along with the other ones you might find on the internet. no i'm not saying using willow tree is cool or the right thing to do and most of you may think that since i constuct my own gear that i want to spread the idea that modding is the way to go i dont like people that mod i perfer to play with legit people or other constructers like myself. constructers unlike modders don't care who they hurt or who's fun they ruin i do care. i even pont out to the host that so 'n so has a stock weapon and the host sometimes will kick that person. when i tell the person i know has a stock weapon that person says things like so what the host hasn't seen it and i replay by saying i don't care cause i know what they all look like only cause i know who made them in the first place and no it's not me. the only weapons i make are made off the gear calculater the only thing i do on willow tree is give them a name there not sopost to have in the first place there for they are not technically(means basically. if something is complicated or a smudge complex it can relate back to the first bit) modded and i could give a rats ass if you were to disagreed with me. buy the way if anyone cares to add anything that would help new players to the game of borderlads with out spoiling the end of the main story not lemon story which this game has no lemons so there Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 23:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC)